


What's a fake death between friends?

by Alice2atlantis



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tequila and vampires, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2atlantis/pseuds/Alice2atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola try's to cope with the lose of the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he thought he saw her, he was stumbling home from a bar. 

(He still was having problems getting intoxicated, but he had found a marvellous invention called tequila that numbed the pain a little.) 

She was little more than a shadow in a doorway, and by the time he had stumbled over, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time, he was almost sure it was her. 

He was in a crowded square, feeding a gaggle of pigeons that didn't judge. He had looked up, feeling someone's gaze on him, only to see her deep brown eyes looking back. He stood up, scattering the pigeons, sending them flocking into the sky. By the time the feathers settled, there was no one there.


	3. Chapter 3

He thought he saw her a couple more times, a bar or two, a lecture he had gone to only because it reminded him of her. His work lay forgotten, his inventions neglected, and every once in a while the nice lady from next door would come in and fuss around him, telling him to use a coaster, and drinking at 9 in the morning wasn't good for you. He just smiled as she bustled around, throwing empty wine bottles in the trash. He didn't see the point anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Life was looking up. He had found a new experiment to take his mind of the tedium of humanity. The only problem was he was experimenting on himself, but Sanguine Vampiris were very hard to come by these days, and even fewer of them were willing to ingest mind altering chemicals in the name of science. 

He was searching for something to make him forget. He had already tried all the usual stuff; prescription medication, copious amounts of various liquors, drain clearer... Now he was mixing his drinks, coupling all of the above with as much heroin as he could shoot himself up with. He had a pleasant sort of buzzing feeling behind his eyes, and his vision was kind of blurry. 

But most of all he was enjoying the hallucinations. He could see her right in front of him, her deep brown hair, falling like a curtain over her eyes. He reached up a wavering hand, her eyes should never be covered. She caught it, drawing his palm to her warm cheek, squeezing his fingers. Yes, a perfectly lovely dream.


	5. Chapter 5

He groaned, he had forgotten how horrible hangovers felt. Sometime having an immortal metabolism was nice. He froze as a cold, damp cloth was pressed to his fevered brow. He snatched the wrist, sitting up so fast his head span. He was in his room, lying on a bed, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was her. She has sitting beside him, a cloth caught in her hand, which was currently being squashed by his grip. 

"Ow," 

Nikola let go of her wrist, swinging his legs off the bed. "Who are you?" 

"No need to be nasty, Nikola, it hasn't been that long." 

Nikola snapped up, catching the intruder by the neck, slamming her into a wall. " YOU'RE DEAD!!" 

"Obviously not."replied the intruder, her slim hands, scratching at his fingers which where currently making it very hard for her to breath. 

"I searched the ashes for you, me and Henry both." Nikola released her neck. "No one survived." 

"I did," 

"How?" 

"Now, where would a girl be without her secrets?" 

"I thought you were dead." 

"I always did know how to make an exit." She smiled "Come on Nikola, I needed to disappear, governments both above and below ground were looking for me, I had to get away." 

"Hmm," 

"And besides, what's a fake death amongst friends," Helen smiled as Nikola shook his head.


End file.
